Stay Strong
by goingforthegold
Summary: Cam Fisher can never say no. He can't say it to anyone. Will getting a girl help in say no? Find out in Stay Strong.


This is my first story on FanFiction! I'm a new author, meaning I got an account last night. Please don't judge me too harshly if it sucks. It just suck a little bit, but not as much as vampires do. Here is my story. I hope you like it! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Clique series. Lisi Harrison rightfully owns the series. I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not.

**Stay Strong**

* * *

><p>I'm a weak male. I am physically strong, so I am not talking about that kind of weakness. I'm talking about how weak I am on the inside. I just can't say no to anyone. I think someone must've cast a spell on me when I was toddler. I've had girlfriends and friends that pressure me into doing bad things and I can't find it in my heart to tell them a two letter word. I just can't say it. I have never told somebody "no" in my entire life. I don't talk back to my parents or friends. I have a huge list of every bad thing that I have done as a result of not being able to say the word I dread. It doesn't sound right on my tongue when I practice saying it to an invisible person in my mind.<p>

My first big incident that came as a result of my mouth not being able to say the word no happened in third grade. My best friend, Derrick Harrington, took Mrs. Gervantiski's pencil sharpener. When Mrs. Gervantiski couldn't find her beloved sharpener, she asked her third grade class. Derrick, being the innocent angel he is, claimed he didn't do it without skipping a beat. The next person our teacher asked was Dylan Marvil. Dylan was Derrick's girl best friend. Although Dylan and I shared the same best friend, we haven't had too many conversations. Dylan relinquishes some hate for me by telling Mrs. Gerventiski that I took her pencil sharpener. Apparently, I am stealing Derrick away from Dylan.

"Is this true?" Mrs. Gerventiski asked me.

I replied," Yes, Mrs. Gerventski. I took your sharpener. I am so sorry. I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

Mrs. Greventiski did not think returning the sharpener was good enough, so she told me," I would've accepted that apology if you told me right away, but you failed to do so. You will need to serve 5 lunch detentions next week to make this up. I am disappointed in you, Cameron."

I said nothing back to my teacher. I nodded my understanding of the punishment, and quickly glared at Derrick and Dylan. The both of them merely shrugged their shoulders back at me. This was my first big thing that came out of my refusal to say the word no.

Although there were other events that were a direct result of no saying no, the next significant event came four years later in eighth grade. It was the day Olivia Ryan, the class flirt, asked me out. This memory is still etched in my brain.

Olivia came up to me after school and cornered me. She asked," Cam, do you want to go out with me."

I didn't want to. I knew I could've said no, but the word wouldn't come out. I didn't want to stand there like an idiot, so I replied," Yes, Olivia. I will go out with you.

Olivia sealed our new relationship with a long kiss on the lips. I'm not joking when I say it felt like a millennium. Her lip gloss tasted like sugar tainted crap. I hated every moment of it, but I didn't want to say no. It's a problem I can't get ride of. I'm just happy that now one has found out my secret. If they did, they could convince me to do some bad things. I'm especially worried about if they want me to have sex. I'm waiting for marriage to do that deed. If Olivia tries to seduce me, I'll just have to suggest another activity. I learned that suggesting a different activity is a great way to get out of something. I have used this concept with Derrick before and it definitely saved my ass.

My relationship with Olivia is a lot of kissing, but we never go beyond kissing. I tell her that I have homework or I want to take her on a romantic picnic. My strategy worked like a charm every time. Olivia thinks I am so romantic. I keep up this act until a party on New Year's Eve during my sophomore year.

This so-called party of the year was where my life came tumbling down. I was drunk because everyone was offering me drinks. I couldn't refuse any drink. I wish I would've refused all those drinks. As I was regretting my decisions, I was cornered by Alicia Rivera. While Olivia is a class flirt, Alicia takes all the marbles by being the class slut. I tried to break free, but her grip was surprisingly strong. Before she could even ask me, her lips are on mine. She deepened her disgusting kiss by pushing me against the wall. I see a blonde mass of hair coming towards me. I can hardly see the girl's face, but I knew who it was. It's my girlfriend, Olivia Ryan.  
>"Cam? Is that you?" Her soft voice chirps.<p>

"Listen, Olivia. I did not kiss her. She kissed me!" I reply back to Olivia.

Olivia wouldn't believe what I had to say, so she said," Leesh? Is Cam telling the truth?"

I gave Alicia a quick evil glare before she said," Cam is lying. He kissed me, and as soon as he saw you, he turned me around."

Olivia is close to tears as she questions," Cam, is this true?"

It's my moment to break my record of not saying no. I silently debated my options. It was a simple choice of yes or no. I uttered," No. She is lying. Alicia kissed me."

I felt victory as I said that one word that has been haunting me my whole entire life. I don't even hear the rest of Alicia and Olivia's conversation. I slip away from them and find my black Mercedes convertible. A few minutes later, Olivia comes out and sits in the passenger seat.

" Cam." Olivia said," I'm sorry I blamed you for kissing Alicia. I wasn't thinking. I also know that it was the first time you said no to anyone. I've been watching you since kindergarten. I never heard you say no until today. I'm so glad it was because of me."

" Liv." I reply to Olivia," I'm glad I finally was able to say no. I'm happy I said it when it was involving you. You're beautiful, smart, and a great girlfriend. I love you."

"I love you, too." Olivia replies back.

The night in my Mercedes was one of the best nights of my life. It was amazing. We kissed and there were sparks shooting out of us all through the night. Every time we kissed, a firework went off in my body. I knew who I was going to marry in my future. I know that sounds crazy, but Olivia is my dream girl. I can picture us starting a family together

Eight years later, I am in a tuxedo, waiting for my dream girl. The traditional "Here Comes The Bride" plays, and Olivia walks down the aisle. She is beautiful. Her dad is right beside her, ready to give his daughter away. The usual nuptials occur. I liked the "I Do's" the best. It was just a simple I do, but it meant so much more. I am in love with love.

I am now a strong male, both physically and mentally. Olivia gave me a reason to say no. I am so glad that I have her. I never could've survived with anyone else. I just need to stay strong and that's exactly what I do for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>So... how was it? Was it good? Was it interesting? Tell me what you thought of it by reviewing. Peace out!<p>

-goingforthegold


End file.
